


Thank you Mr Stark for wrecking me

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Peter is WHINY, Seems kinda non con but its all consensual, Sweet Ending, Tony fucks Peter with his dick and a pink sparkly dildo, Tony is Dom as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: “Mr Stark it’s too much!” Peter squeals as Tony shoves the pink sparkly dildo alongside his own cock.Peters guts already feel full from Mr Stark and now he has something of the same girth shoved in there as well. Peter feels tight and loose all at the same time.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Thank you Mr Stark for wrecking me

“Mr Stark it’s too much!” Peter squeals as Tony shoves the pink sparkly dildo alongside his own cock.

Peters guts already feel full from Mr Stark and now he has something of the same girth shoved in there as well. Peter feels tight and loose all at the same time.

“C’mon baby, I know you can take it.” Tony strokes down Peters spine which causes tingles to follow.

“I can’t! I can’t!” Peter insists when Tony starts to move the dildo in time with his thrusts.

“You can, you will.” Tony demands as he moves the dildo faster.

Peter whines and tries to crawl away from Tony but the man just grabs him around the waist and pulls him back, Peter cries out and begs for it to stop.

“Your voice says no, but your cock tells me otherwise.” Tony mocks when he reaches around to grab at Peters cock, which is still hard despite his pleas of it being too much.

“Please Mr Stark, take it out, I’m gonna break.” Peter begs loudly, desperately.

“You want it out? Okay I’ll take it out.” Tony says as he gets a grip on the dildo.

Peter thinks for a moment Tonys actually going to listen to him but he’s so very wrong, Tony shoves the dildo so far in him he feels the double-sided end go past his rim.

“Oops.” Tony fakes surprise.

“Mr Stark!” Peter can’t believe he’s done that.

Tony just chuckles and starts to move faster, hauling Peters body upwards until its painful and closes a hand around his throat just like Peter likes.

“Say thank you Mr Stark for wrecking me.” Tony murmurs against Peters ear.

Peter shakes his head, curls bouncing widely.

“Now!” Tony booms.

“T-Thank you M-Mr Stark for w-wrecking me.” Peter gasps when Tony lets go of his throat, air rushes to his brain and he feels so damn dizzy.

“See, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Tony strokes Peters ribs.

“N-No.” Peter is starting to lose his grip on reality when Tony grabs him under his thighs and lifts him up, the dildo inside him shifts further up and Tonys cock hits his prostate perfectly.

Peter cums untouched, crying out at the painpleasure running through his body in shivers and twitches.

“Good boy, such a good boy.” Tony praises as he keeps thrusting.

Peter takes it until Tony stills and cums sticky white into his guts, Peter moans weakly and prays to the heavens when Tony drops him to his tummy on the bed. The pressure in his stomach is getting too much and he needs Tony to take the dildo out now.

“Out.” Peter whimpers when Tony pulls out.

“Yeah sweetheart, I’m getting there.” Tony spreads Peter apart and rubs at his abused rim with a calloused thumb.

“Need you to push baby.” Peter whines but does as he’s told, it hurts but eventually he feels the dildo start to move.

“That’s it darling, keep pushing.” Tony runs a soothing hand down his flank and it relaxes Peter enough that the dildo comes out with ease after a few good pushes.

“It’s out now Petey.” Tony kisses Peter at the base of his spine and Peter collapses against the silk sheets.

“M’tired.” Peter mumbles as he shuts his eyes.

“I know love, but I gotta get you into a bath.” Peter nods.

“Carry me?” Tony lifts him up with ease and takes them into the bathroom where Peter is put into the bath with rose scented water and a pink, sparkly nonscented bath bomb. Tony sits behind him and helps wash him down and Peter falls asleep like that. In the arms of his boyfriend, content and sated for a few hours.


End file.
